5 Months and Counting
by hwhitty10
Summary: Picks up where 9x09 ended (Sorry guys, somehow this story was posted, then got deleted as I was trying to upload a new story...Ah, technology wiz - I am not.)


Picks up right after the end of 9x09

"How nervous was she Callie"? Ben asks for the second time.

Before Callie has a chance to muster any kind of words, an answer she doesn't have for him anyways, he is out the door.

She turns to Arizona who has the same unknowing look. Then turns to Meredith who now stands up.

"I'm going back to the Hospital, call me if Bailey shows up." Meredith downs the rest of her champagne and she along with Bailey's family, follow her out the door.

Callie gets up to open another bottle of champagne, shaking her head with every movement.

"The dance of death, really?" Arizona burns her eyes into the back of the brunette's head.

"I was joking and I really was just trying…" Callie stutters.

"Is that our marriage now? Is that what you think of us?" Arizona says as her eyes have now been casted to the floor as Callie turns around to reply. "Arizona, No, that's not what…" the blonde cuts her off again with a mumble of "…I wouldn't blame you, I haven't been the best wife to you lately. In fact I'm always surprised to find that you haven't high tailed it out here sooner, considering…"

Callie walks over to the couch "Arizona.."

"No, I would understand. " Arizona keeps talking but still can't meet Callie's eyes as the brunette now sits next to her "I made promises to you on our wedding day that I haven't been upholding, I've been….awful to you, I've been mean and cold and I push you away. I've pushed away. To the point of where you can't even touch me anymore I'm so far from you. Why wouldn't you run?"

"Because I promised you I'd never leave. I know I made a promise to you that I didn't keep…" Callie looks down at the leg now covered in satin red.

Arizona now looks at her beautiful wife and speaks softly yet firmly "It wasn't a promise you could keep, I know that, we both know that."

"But we haven't broken any vows here, Arizona. I'm here and you're here and we're just trying to get back or move forward together and it's not easy, believe me none of this has been easy, but this is not the dance of death. Yeah, it hasn't been rainbows and sunshine, but would you look at you right now? You're stunning. You are also so incredibly brave. You're amazing, Arizona… and I'm so proud to call you my wife, why would I ever run from this, from you, from us."

Arizona looks deep into those brown eyes and she finally feels at home in those eyes, with a soft loving gaze from her wife, she cups her face and kisses her.

It starts slow and chaste like, but soon the passion that's been burning in both of them grows. Lips are dancing together, finding the familiar rhythm, tounges are re-exploring each lover's mouth, hands are finding exposed skin and goose bumps and heat are rising.

Breaking away from the kiss. Arizona speaks after taking a much-needed breath. "Five months? Really?

"Five months, two days and 13 hours" Callie responds with her eyes still half closed trying to savor the passion from the kiss.

"Wow" Arizona taken a back a little by the true countdown, but understands.

"Yeah and you in that dress, looking like that... isn't helping." Callie can't hide her growing desire anymore.

"Yeah, well you either. You think you're the only one here that misses sex? I mean, I may have lost a leg, but I'm not blind." The blonde says with a dimpled smirk.

Callie throws her a sexy grin and lips find each other again. The kiss is quickly heated and hands are roaming all over, Arizona is trying to get better positioning on the couch, but can't seem to find a way. Callie sensing her struggle, breaks the kiss, but grabs hold of blonde beauty's hand as she stand up. "So…. we are in the bridal suite….. and if Bailey isn't using it …. "

"Callie, we can't." Arizona scolds.

"Five months, two days, 13 hours and 26 minutes." Callie states adamantly.

"Okay, you're right." She grabs Callie's hand as she leads her into the bridal suite.

The two ladies in red now stare together at the empty bed before them. Then they both turn and lock eyes with each other. Arizona is the first to take a slightly unbalanced step closer to her wife. Callie looks on lovingly and hungrily at her love, as they now become only inches away from each other lips...BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"You've got be kidding me…" Callie groans as she and Arizona both break away to search for the pager.

"It's mine, I told them to page me when they had the post op labs back from my surgery today, I'm just going call in and see, it won't take long." The blonde gives a sorry, don't hate me look as Callie gives her best pouty lips and pouty eyes as she reaches out for her wife to come back closer.

Arizona gives her the best sexy dimpled smile "How about you enjoy the bridal master bath and get yourself out of that dress while I take this?" she throws her a wink as Callie kisses her and then steps back to head to the bathroom. "Fine and then I'm going throw that pager out the window."

Callie now wearing the Bridal Bathrobe plays with the soaps and other toiletries, while still hearing Arizona on the phone. She grows more and more anxious and frustrated. While sniffing the hotels lotion, She spots a phone in the shower. "Wow, pretty fancy pants suite you got here Bailey". She thinks to herself. She picks up the phone and dials. "Derek. Hey, how's the hand doing?"

"So far so good, I think you did it Torres." Derek says as Callie beams with pride.

"But wait, how's the wedding?" Callie smiles quickly fades. "Um, well it wasn't, well hasn't really, yeah it hasn't happened yet. Meredith will explain, she 's on her way over there, should be there any second. She'll tell you, but look I'm really happy about the hand and all, but I was calling because I need you to do me a favor."

"You just helped me get my career back, I'll do whatever you need".

"Good. I need you right now to be Mark for me".

"Be Mark?" Derek is a little taken back.

"Yes, because I'm about to…" Callie lowers her voice now to a whisper "I'm about to have sex right now. You know, with my wife of course, for the first time in a long time and I needed to tell my sexually inappropriate best friend, because as much as I'm good at this, like really good at this, It's just been a while…a long while and I need a sex pep talk. So be Mark and sex pep talk me up." Callie smiles nervously into the phone.

"Um…okay" Derek takes this in.

"Come on, please, just try."

"Okay, I'm Mark, so I would be saying, well, I'd make some dirty joke first,"

"Right, but you're not too good at that so, just skip that part." Callie rushes him on.

"Oh, thanks, okay." Derek chuckles a little and then continues "..Okay, then I'd say…" Derek drops his voice to sound more Mark-like "Come on Torres! Make me proud. Get in there and be the sex god that I taught you to be. Go and get your girl!" Now dropping his Mark voice "….how was that?" he asks with a smirk.

"Good. Good. Very Mark like. I liked it." She does actually feel more ready. "Okay, well ...thanks"

"You sure? You still sound a little nervous."

With a knowing sigh Callie speaks "I shouldn't be, this is my wife and I really _really_ need this and want this to happen, it's just it's different now, we're different now. You know?"

"I do." He replies as he now sees Meredith in his doorway with the worry of the world written all over her face. He knows something terrible is happening. "Torres, Meredith just got her, I have to go, but you'll be fine, okay. You'll be great."

"Mm'kay. Thanks" Callie hangs the phone back up on the shower wall, tugs again her bathrobe tie as she exits the bathroom, mustering up all the confidence she can find.

She finds Arizona in bed. With the covers up over chest as she nervously brushes a few strands of hair from her eyes. "Hi." The blonde says softly.

"Hi" Callie tries to regain the sex god in her as she begins to undo the tie of her bathrobe.

"Wait. Leave it on" Arizona nervously shouts.

Callie tugs back on her robe and hangs her head in defeat.

"No, it's just… I need to say a few thing first and I wont be able to form a sentence with you naked." Arizona finds Callie's eyes and motions her to bed "C'mere"

Callie crawls onto the bed, tucking in the collar of her bathrobe to now even cover any possible exposed cleavage. Arizona sits up more in bed and turns to face Callie and take her hands in hers "Look, I want this. I really, r_eally_ want this. And I've learned through my Physical Therapy that things I used to be good at, things that I have done many times before are going to be different. I'm going to have to take small steps, ease my way into even the most familiar of routines until I find my stride again. I have to do small steps first, because with every movement I have to make readjustments in my balance, I have to re-balance myself with every new step I take... "

Callie is trying to understand the point to this Physical Therapy breakdown and she get its, she does."Look, Arizona it's okay. I understand."

"I've missed you Calliope." Callie takes in the sound of her full name with awe. She hasn't heard that name on her wife's lips since.. , well since 5 months, two days and 14 hours ago.

Arizona continues as she looks deep into her lovers eyes "…I've missed _us_. I need to re-balance myself as your wife. I need to take maybe just a few little steps before the big one's with us. And believe me you have been nothing but supportive and patient with me, but I haven't always been open and upfront with my feelings about all this ...and so if I'm being honest, I'm scared to take this big step without doing some small steps first." Arizona says with a hopeful smile, hoping her wife beside her won't burst upon hearing this hesitation.

Callie brushes a few loose strands of hair away and then kisses her wife on the forehead. "Arizona. I've missed us too. And it's not just the sex. I've missed kissing you for longer than a hello, I've missed holding your hand under the table at work while Hunt goes on another long winded speech. I've missed your super magic smile and those dimples and that laugh and the playful way we flirted with each other. I've missed holding you in my arms…I've.. " Callie could add on to the list of things she missed, but her tears cut her speech short.

"Me too. Me too " Arizona says as she tenderly kisses away the tears on her lovers face.

Callie grabs her hand and looks deep into Arizona eyes that have tears of their own. "So it's okay, we can go at any pace we need to, as long as I know that you still want that back, that you still want me."

"Yes. I want you. God, I want you. I just…maybe before we _sleep_ together, we can hold each other while we sleep together, first? I know it sounds silly…" the blonde says while dropping her head down.

"Silly?" Callie holds the blonde chin and tips it up so she can see those crystal cool blue eyes "…that sounds amazing."

Tonight two lovers finally found themselves back in each other arms. And even though its still been - 5 Months, 2 days and...

"Calliope?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

...Callie has stopped counting.


End file.
